A outra face de Tom Riddle
by Camilla Black
Summary: "Olhe para as estrelas. Lembre-se de mim". Ninguém poderia imaginar, mas aquele conhecido como o Lorde das Trevas, um dia se chamara Tom Riddle. Os olhos negros costumavam ser brilhantes, e no peito havia algo além do que ódio. Ginevra nunca teve dúvidas.


**_N.A.: Esse é meu bebê. Talvez tenha sido o conto que me deixou mais feliz após escrevê-lo. Ou simplesmente uma boa ideia na hora em que mais precisei. Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu gostei. Grata._**  
><strong><em>(Os personagens não me pertencem e blablablá)<em>**

* * *

><p><p>

Ginny Weasley caminhava lentamente pelo Cemitério da Igreja de Little Hangleton. Havia flores negras em suas mãos, enfeitiçadas para durar a eternidade. Ginevra estava coberta por uma capa da mesma cor das flores, seus cabelos ruivos envoltos por um capuz de seda. Parou em frente a um túmulo discreto, castigado pelo tempo, que parecia ter sido esquecido. Ginny o tocou. Surgiu uma pequena inscrição, feita por magia. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, a eterna estrela do céu de G.".

Algumas lágrimas escaparam pelo rosto de Ginny, que deu uma risada sutil. Nada mais justo do que só ela poder ler aquelas inscrições, já que era a única que entenderia o real sentido.

Já haviam se passado sete anos desde a morte daquele que um dia fora conhecido como Lorde das Trevas. Era dia 29 de maio de 2005. 13 anos atrás, a então jovem Ginny Weasley estaria abrindo a Câmara Secreta pela segunda vez na história de Hogwarts. O que ninguém nunca soube realmente é que Ginevra estava completamente ciente de suas ações.

_**13 anos atrás**_

_Ginny conversava com a imagem quase real de Tom Riddle em seu dormitório. A garota tinha uma expressão firme em seu rosto, apesar da pouca idade. _

_- Ginevra... Tens certeza que queres fazer isso?_

_- Sim, Tom. Eu quero. Eu faria qualquer coisa para lhe fazer real._

_- Mesmo que isso signifique enfrentar a própria morte?_

_- Morte? – Ginny deu uma risada oca – A morte não é nada comparada à sensação de te amar e não poder lhe tocar..._

_Tom sorriu. Tinha um belo sorriso. Nunca escondeu sua natureza má a Ginevra, e mesmo assim, ela nunca o julgou. Com o passar dos meses, os contos descritos por Ginny em seu diário começaram a ser mais profundos, mais maduros. Tom foi se apaixonando pela menina. Apesar de ser apenas uma memória, era capaz de ter emoções. Talvez até mais do que o verdadeiro ele, que havia corrompido sua alma tantas vezes que era incapaz de sentir qualquer outra coisa além de um ódio gigantesco por tudo, inclusive por si mesmo._

_Tom odiava admitir, mas grande parte de sua ambição por Ginny adentrar a Câmara Secreta era finalmente ter um corpo sólido novamente e poder pegar nas pequenas mãos da ruiva. Queria beijar os lábios rosados, passar os dedos longos pelas sardas alaranjadas, cheirar aqueles cabelos que o atraiam tão fortemente quanto o sangue passaria a atrair o futuro-Tom. _

_Ginny estava prestes a fechar o diário e se dirigir à Câmara Secreta, mas Tom suspirou baixo seu nome antes de começar sua caminhada em direção à morte._

_- Ginevra..._

_- Sim, Tom?_

_- Olhe para as estrelas. Se tudo der errado, olhe para as estrelas e lembre-se de mim. As estrelas entendem como me sinto. Elas vêem seus cabelos ruivos, seus olhos amendoados e sua pele alva todas as noites, mas estão longe demais para tocá-los. Lembre-se de mim. Sou como as estrelas. _

_Ginny deu um sorriso triste. Temia nunca mais o ver. Fechou o livro com certa hesitação e continuou seu caminho, que imaginava ser sem volta._

_Adentrou a Câmara Secreta. A cada passo, se sentia mais fraca. Viu Tom a sua frente. Caminhou mais rápido, tentou correr para os seus braços. Não conseguiu. Quanto mais se aproximava de Riddle, menos viva parecia estar. Embora seu corpo esvaecesse, seu coração batia cada vez mais forte. Os olhos extremamente negros de Tom pareciam tristes.  
>Ginny finalmente o alcançou. Envolveu seus braços nos ombros finalmente sólidos dele, e ali desmaiou. <em>

_- Me desculpe, Ginevra  
>Tom estava vivo novamente. Não se sentia assim. Ver Ginny morta aos seus pés o fazia se sentir mais morto do que nunca. O corpo de Ginevra estava morto, seu coração vivo. O corpo de Tom estava vivo, seu coração morto. Preferia ser somente uma lembrança presa eternamente em um diário velho do que se sentir assim.<em>

_Potter apareceu. Tom proferiu algumas frases feitas, sem realmente ouvir o que dizia. Não teve forças o suficiente para lutar contra sua própria vontade de morrer. Deixou Harry destruir o que restou de Tom Riddle._

_Apesar de Voldemort existir bem antes do que a lembrança de seu passado mostrar qualquer tipo de fraqueza por Ginny, ainda sim, o velho Lorde das Trevas sentiu as conseqüências. Gostava de voar. Estava perto das estrelas. Odiava admitir, mas estava perto de Ginny Weasley. E Ginny estava perto de Potter. O que tornava tudo dez vezes pior de digerir. _

Após a morte de Voldemort, Ginny encontrou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho em seus lençóis. Aprendeu a viver com as lembranças de Tom Riddle em seus sonhos, e apesar de estar feliz com o fim da guerra, estava decepcionada por ter sido a única a conhecer a outra face do Lorde. Abriu o pergaminho, cuidadosamente dobrado. Havia uma caligrafia fina e bonita como a muito tempo não via. Estremeceu. Conhecia muito bem o dono desta. Correu os olhos pela única frase escrita, as lágrimas logo tomando conta de seu rosto ainda ferido da última batalha. _"Sinto muito, Ginevra. Olhe para as estrelas. Lembre-se de mim. T.". _

Ginny saqueou o corpo de Voldemort. O enterrou ao lado dos pais e fez um tumulo discreto com magia. Todos os anos, o visitava. Levava rosas, pigmentadas magicamente. Alternava as cores entre o vermelho – do sangue derramado, dos cabelos de Ginny, do amor que Voldemort tanto lutou para esconder – o verde – das cobras, da Sonserina, de seus ideais – e o negro – dos olhos tão profundos de Tom, da marca em que carregou até o último minuto em seu antebraço esquerdo.

Ginevra nunca contou para ninguém sobre o diário, sobre os sonhos, as visitas anuais e muito menos que todas as noites olhava para as estrelas, lembrando-se de Tom. Morreu com um sorriso no rosto, com a esperança de encontrá-lo em algum lugar pós-morte, onde finalmente poderiam coexistir.


End file.
